Going Blind
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lucius/Regulus. Regulus has gone blind. Will he let his lover help him?


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Amulets and Talismans  
Task #7 - Write about someone with vision problems or someone who is blind

**Hogwarts:** Ultimate Battle Competition  
Silver Chestplate [Upper Body Armor] - Equip Effect: Heals 4 pt of dmg per battle.) - Price: 400 words, only Slytherin characters

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Annoying

**Hogwarts: **The Insane Prompt Challenge  
Restriction - Only male characters

**Harry Potter: **Pairing the Character**  
**Week 10 - Lucius/Regulus

**Harry Potter: **Our Tangled Webs - LuciusRegulus

**Going Blind**

xXx

Regulus' vision was dark. His eyes might have been open, but he couldn't tell the difference. Now, all he saw was unending darkness. He curled his hands into fists, but other than that, they remained motionless on his lap.

There was the sound of the fireplace. Regulus stiffened. Only two people actually visited him, and he knew Sirius was spending time with Remus today because the full moon was yesterday. That meant it was the other one, the one Regulus wished would stop visiting him. He told his visitor time and time again to stop coming, but the older man refused to listen and did whatever he wanted. It was quite annoying.

"Go away, Lucius," Regulus said, preempting whatever the blond was going to say.

A quiet sigh came from his right, and he turned in that direction with sightless eyes.

"Reg, I'm never going to stop coming."

"You should."

"Maybe. I know my father would appreciate it, especially since I still haven't agreed to marry Narcissa."

Regulus' heart erratically thumped at the mention of his beautiful, intelligent cousin. And as a bonus, she could see. She'd be the perfect Pure-blood wife for Lucius. "Why haven't you? She's everything you could ever want."

"She's not you, though," Lucius murmured.

Regulus' heart jumped at the low tone, a tone full of promises and love. It was a tone Regulus had always loved hearing directed at him.

"Lucius, it's for the best. What could I possibly give you? I can't even see. You deserve so much better." Regulus felt tears streaming down his cheeks, and he roughly brushed them away, angry at himself for showing that kind of emotion in front of his lover, or ex-lover. It depended on who was asked.

Footsteps sounded, and they got louder as he moved closer. They stopped. Regulus didn't hear anything more, but he could imagine Lucius kneeling before him. "Get up," he ordered, "It's disgusting for a Pure-blood to kneel in front of anyone. You should be ashamed of yourself," he harshly reprimanded.

"I'd do anything for you, even kneel," Lucius whispered. And then the blond's much larger hand grasped his. "And as for deserving better, I deserve to be with someone who I love. And that's you. I don't care that you're blind. Your blindness is a sign of your bravery. You risked everything to stop the Dark Lord. You could have died when you drank that potion. I don't know what I would have done if the worst happened. I'm thankful it was just your eyesight that was taken."

Regulus swallowed. "I wished it had been death. _That _would have been more merciful."

"Don't say that." Lucius' voice was rough. He pressed his lips against Regulus' forehead, lingering against his skin. "I love you so much. I know this is hard, but it will get better. Just give it time. And I'm always going to be for you."

"Until you finally give in to your father and agree to marry Narcissa," Regulus muttered bitterly, trying to push Lucius' strong body away from him, needing distance to maintain a clear mind.

"That's not going to happen. It's you I want; you just need to stop pushing me away."

Regulus pushed again forcibly as if to prove a point, and a thump was heard, probably Lucius losing his balance and falling backward. _'Good for him. Maybe he won't kneel again.'_

Regulus stood up and felt for the wall, using it to guide him away. Suddenly, he felt so very tired. "Just go away, Lucius. Please."

There was silence for a moment. "Fine, I'll leave for now, but I'm not giving up on you or on us, so I'll be back."

Regulus closed his eyes as the fireplace could be heard flaring to life again. "You'll give up eventually," Regulus whispered to an empty room. All the while, deep in his heart, he hoped Lucius wouldn't give up.

(word count: 652)


End file.
